


Festen

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Fest, Småtrøbbel i Verdens Navle, Tenåringer
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: I Verdens Navle er Mikael snart ferdig med 10.klasse, og han er kjempeklar for avslutningsfest med hele trinnet. Spørsmålet er om Even og Isak er helt klare for det?





	1. Jegtenktekanskjejegkunnefåmedmegetparøl?

**Author's Note:**

> Startet på denne i juni når avslutningsfestene for både tiendeklassinger, videregåendeelever og andre elever/studenter pågikk. Så gikk den litt i dvale, grunnet andre ficer som herjet i hodet, men nå er den klar for posting.  
> Fire kapitler fra Verdens Navle som kommer som perler på en snor i løpet av de kommende dagene.

“Pappa?”

Mikaels bein trommer ned trappen og inn på kjøkkenet. “Pappa?”

Even snur seg, ser på ham i det han slenger seg ned ved kjøkkenbordet, før han må snu seg igjen og fortsetter å røre i den brune sausen han holder på å lage. 

“Kan jeg dra på fest neste fredag?”

“Fest?” Even drar sausen av platen og snur seg igjen. 

“Ja?” Mikael lener seg bakover på stolen, ser på ham som om det å dra på fest skulle være den selvfølgeligste ting i verden. Noe det slett ikke er, for Mikael har aldri brydd seg om feste, så langt Even vet, han har i alle fall aldri spurt om å dra på en før. Og Even regner med at det nå er snakk om fest. Skikkelig fest liksom. 

Med alkohol. 

De er tross alt 10.klassinger, over 16 år mange av dem, og han husker jo selv da han var ferdig i 10. Det var liksom ikke brus og juice det gikk i da. 

“Hvor da?” 

“Det er nede ved Bergervannet, på stranda der. Det pleier å være det hvert år etter at tiende er ferdige med muntlig.”

“Okey.” Even prøver å huske tilbake til årene før, om han har sett eller hørt noe om de festene, men han kan ikke huske det. “Er det bare tiende da eller?”

Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Det er jo ikke akkurat mulig å lukke dørene der da, så andre folk kan jo komme.”

“Jeg også?” Even ser på ham og Mikael stirrer tilbake. 

“Du….det…..pappa….” Mikael stønner, himler med øynene før han smalner dem. 

“Jeg skal ikke det.” Even smiler og Mikael puster ut. “Du kan sikkert dra. Skal Kajsa også?”

“Ja, nesten alle skal.” Blikket til Mikael vandrer fra taket til gulvet som om han leter etter hva han skal si, før han trekker pusten. “Jegtenktekanskjejegkunnefåmedmegetparøl?”

“Hæ?” Even tror han vet hva han spurte om, men ordene kom så fort at han automatisk sa hæ, dessuten, han trenger en tenkepause. En lang en. 

Skikkelig lang.

“Kan jeg… få med et par… øl, tror du?” Ordene kommer langsomt, nølende ut av Mikael og han unngår å se på Even når han sier dem.

“Det… vil jeg ikke svare på nå, Mikael. Du er bare 16, det er faktisk ulovlig å kjøpe øl til noen under 18.”

“Men pappa…….” Mikael reiser seg, slår ut med armene,“...de andre skal ha med…”

“Alle de andre da?” Even ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene og Mikael smiler litt skjevt. 

“Kanskje ikke alle de andre da, men mange.”

“Mhm.” Even nikker og ser på ham, setter seg ned, nikker mot stolen ved kjøkkenbordet og Mikael setter seg igjen. “Du vet det, Mikael…. Isak og jeg, vi drikker ikke mye. Ikke fordi vi ikke syns det er godt, men fordi pappa’n til Isak var, eller er da, alkoholiker. Og han var ikke snill, og spesielt ikke når han drakk. Derfor er Isak veldig forsiktig med å drikke, og jeg bør jo egentlig holde meg unna for mye alkohol selv også, så vi drikker verken ofte eller mye.”

Mikael nikker. “Jeg vet det, pappa. Isak har fortalt det. Men jeg kommer jo ikke til å bli alkoholiker eller voldelig selv om jeg drikker to øl?”

“Nei, det tror ikke jeg heller. Men det er noe med det å drikke alkohol i det store og hele. Hvorfor vil du gjøre det nå? Du har akkurat blitt 16, har du smakt øl eller noe annet før?”

Mikael nikker. “Jeg har jo fått smake av deg og Isak, når dere har tatt dere en øl eller et glass vin.”

“Det har du, men du vet jo ikke hvordan du reagerer når du får mer enn en smak da.”

“Jeg får prøve her hjemme da?” Mikael ser på ham, hever øyenbrynene mot ham og ler kort. 

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. “Ikke enda i alle fall. Men hvorfor vil du ha med deg øl?”

Mikael sukker, slår ut med hendene. “Fordi de andre skal det. Jeg…..” Han trekker pusten og ser ned. “Det hadde vært fett å være som de andre.”

Noe skurrer for Even, han leter etter blikket til Mikael, men klarer ikke å fange det, for Mikael ser ned i bordplaten, pirker på en flekk der. “Hva mener du nå, Mikael? Være som de andre? Er du ikke det da?”

“Jo, men samtidig nei. Det er liksom ikke flust av andre i på skolen som ikke kjenner moren sin, som har en adoptert lillesøster og to pappaer liksom. Det er bare meg. Det er alltid noe spesielt med meg.”

Even lener seg fram og legger hånden på skulderen hans. “Du glemte en pappa som har bipolar lidelse og en pappa som har moren sin i en psykiatrisk bolig.” 

Mikael ser på ham og smiler forsiktig. “Det er det faktisk ingen som har sagt noe om.”

“Men de har sagt noe om det andre?” Even klemmer skulderen til Mikael lett før han slipper taket, ser på Mikael. Han hadde egentlig forventet at det skulle bli snakk om de to andre tingene også. “Er det ufine kommentarer eller?”

“Nei, men de lurer da. Hvordan det er å ikke kjenne mammaen sin, hvor Iris kommer fra, hvorfor hun ikke kunne bo hos foreldrene sine, hvordan det er å ha to pappaer.” 

“Okey. Hvordan er det da?”

Mikael smiler. “Du vet jo det, pappa. For meg, og Iris, er det jo sånn det skal være. Perfekt. Jeg ville ikke hatt noen andre enn deg og Isak. Jeg skjønner bare ikke hvorfor folk må spørre hele tiden.”

Even lener seg bakover på stolen, rister lett på hodet. “Ikke jeg heller, Mikael. Du får vel bare svare da. Men du tror vel ikke at de spørsmålene kommer til å bli borte hvis du får med deg et par øl på den festen?”

“Nei.” Mikael sukker igjen. “Men hvis ikke, så får jeg sikkert spørsmålene da.”

“Mm.” Even skjønner greia, det er ikke det. Men å kjøpe øl til en sekstenåring, alt bare stritter imot. “Men har du lyst til å drikke?”

Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke.”

“Så egentlig er det for å være som de andre?”

Han nikker svakt til svar. 

“Okey, Mikael. Jeg må tenke litt. Jeg har ikke sagt verken ja eller nei, men jeg skjønner greia di okey?”

Mikael nikker igjen og reiser seg. “Takk pappa.”

“Hæ? For hva?”

“For at du skjønner.” Mikael snur seg og går ut av kjøkkenet mens Even sitter igjen er egentlig veldig fornøyd med praten, men samtidig forferdelig usikker på hva han skal gjøre. 

Han har gruet seg til denne dagen. Den dagen Mikael kommer og spør om å få gå på fest, eller ikke spør om å gå på fest, men spør om å få lov å ta med seg alkohol. Han er bare nødt til å prate med Isak om det. De må finne en løsning sammen. 

  
**

Anledningen kommer kvelden etterpå. Iris har sovnet, Mikael er hos Kajsa og de sitter i sofaen, beina på bordet og Even har slått på TV’n, blar i kanaler for å finne noe hjernedødt å se på. Isak har PC’n på fanget, han driver og skriver på noe, sikkert et eller annet jobbgreier. 

“Isak?” Even muter lyden på tven og ser på ham. 

“Mm?” Han gløtter bort på ham, men kikker raskt tilbake på skjermen igjen. 

“Jeg må… snakke med deg om noe.” Even hører at stemmen er alvorlig, kanskje litt for alvorlig, for Isak kvepper til. Ser på ham med store øyne, lukker dokumentet han skriver på og klapper sammen PC’n. 

“Hva er det? Har det skjedd noe?” Isak snur seg mot ham. 

“I går…. Ja, Mikael spurte om å gå på den tiendeklassefesten neste fredag.”

Isak ser litt lettet ut. “Okey? Den som er nede ved Bergervannet?”

“Vet du om den?” 

“Seff. Det er jo det eneste gutta på laget snakker om når de ikke spiller fotball på treningene.”

“Ja. Selvfølgelig.” Even gir seg selv en klaps i hodet. “Du vet jo mer om hva som skjer i den gjengen enn meg.”

“Du sa han kunne gå?” Tonen i stemmen til Isak tyder på at det er en selvfølge å gå på festen, og at om Even hadde sagt nei hadde han ødelagt hele Mikaels sosiale liv for alltid.

“Jada, men det er ikke det jeg må snakke med deg om. Han spurte om han kunne ha med seg øl. Om jeg kunne kjøpe.”

Isak nikker langsomt, og han setter seg opp. Even hører han trekker pusten dypt inn og puster ut igjen. Biter tennene sammen, rynker pannen litt før han åpner munnen. “Jeg har ventet på denne dagen.”

Even nikker. Flytter seg litt nærmere Isak, legger hånden på kneet hans, klemmer rundt det. “Jeg og. Og gruet meg til den.”

“Har du?” Isak ser på ham og Even nikker. 

“Ja, for jeg…. ja, jeg vet jo at dette er vanskelig for deg, ja, på grunn av faren din og alt det der. Spesielt det med alkohol.”

“Mm.” Isak setter seg lengre opp i sofaen, legger det ene kneet opp i den og vender seg mot Even. “Jeg liker jo ikke at folk drikker mye, så mye at de forandrer seg. Og tanken på at Mikael skal drikke, den byr meg faktisk litt i mot. Det burde ikke gjøre det, for han er ungdom, og ungdommer skal vel prøve litt, tror jeg da. Og det er ikke fordi jeg ikke tror han tåler det, og ikke fordi jeg ikke tror han er fornuftig, for det er han. Men fordi det er alkohol liksom. Jeg har så mange dårlige erfaringer med det. Og man vet aldri hva det kan gjøre med et menneske. Uansett.”

“Jeg vet det. Og Mikael vet det. Jeg er veldig glad, og takknemlig, for at du har snakket med ham om faren din.”

Isak nikker, sukker, men smiler litt forsiktig. “Jeg hadde liksom ikke noe valg. Når Mikael startet utspørringen, var det umulig å slippe unna.”

“Jeg vet.” Even setter seg opp i sofaen som Isak, legger hånden på kneet hans igjen, stryker med tommelen på innsiden av det og ser på ham. “Men det var noe Mikael sa, i går da han spurte, som jeg vil fortelle deg. Han sa at det hadde vært fint å få være som de andre en gang, og få med seg øl hjemmefra, som “alle andre”.” Even gjør hermetegn i luften, for alle vet at alle andre kanskje er halvparten, max. “Han får visst mange spørsmål om hvordan det er for ham å ikke kjenne mamma’n sin, å være storebroren til Iris, fordi hun er adoptert, og hvordan det er å ha to pappaer. Han vil bare være som de andre.” Even trekker pusten. “Og det kan godt hende at han bruker det for å få lov til å få med seg alkohol, men jeg tror egentlig ikke det.”

Isak ser på ham, trekker pusten. “Nei, ikke jeg heller. Husker du på bursdagen din? Han gutten fra det andre laget som slengte dritt til Mikael?”

“Mm.” Even nikker. Han husker det veldig godt. 

“Jeg tror Mikael har fått høre sånt mer enn han har fortalt oss.” 

“Tror du?” Even ser på ham, kjenner at hjertet slår litt fortere. 

“Ja. Han har ikke sagt noe, men det er noen ganger han går litt fortere ut av garderoben enn vanlig, eller av banen, eller inn i garderoben eller sånne ting. Men han sier ingenting om det.”

Even rister på hodet. “Hvorfor ikke? Eller det vet jo ikke du.”

“Nei, men jeg kan jo tenke meg det. Han vil ikke at vi skal bli såret, lei oss eller sinte kanskje?”

“Typisk Mikael.” Even sukker, kjenner det knyter seg litt i magen av at Mikael skal være nødt til å oppleve andres idiotiske kommentarer.

“Ja, typisk Mikael. Men…” Isak ser på ham. “Syns du virkelig han skal få med seg øl på grunn av det? Fordi jeg er homse, du er pan og vi er gift?”

Even trekker pusten. “Jeg vet ikke, Isak. En del av meg tenker at det er greit, at to øl ikke gjør noe. Mens en annen del sier at det ikke er greit.”

“Mm. Jeg skjønner deg på en måte. Samtidig så gjør jeg det ikke.”

“Hvilken del er hva?” Even ser på ansiktet til Isak at han syns dette er vanskelig. “Hva skjønner du og hva skjønner du ikke?”

“Jeg skjønner at du vil at Mikael skal føle at han er som de andre. Men så skjønner jeg ikke helt hvordan øl kan gjøre det. Det er helt sikkert andre som ikke får med seg også.”

“Det er det helt sikkert.” Even drar fingrene gjennom håret sitt. “Åh, jeg skulle ønske det kom en bruksanvisning med unger altså. Og ungdommer. Og andre foreldre. Fasit. Hva er rett og hva er feil.” Han legger hendene bak nakken og lar albuene møtes foran ansiktet. 

Isak ser på ham, smiler, legger hånden på kneet hans. “Det er den tøffeste jobben, å være pappa. Men den beste også.”

“Ja, men når du ikke vet hva som er riktig og galt da? Hva om vi bestemmer at han ikke skal få med seg øl, også får han tusen blikk og spørsmål om hvorfor. Er det fordi foreldrene dine er homser, er det fordi søsteren din er adoptert, er det fordi faren din har bipolar, blabla..” Even senker armene og griper tak i den ene hånden til Isak, klemmer rundt den. “Og hva om han får med seg la oss si to øl da, så drikker han dem, og så får av noen andre, kanskje noe som ikke er bra for ham, og så mister han kontrollen, og…..” Even sukker igjen. “Man vil jo liksom at ungene skal passe inn, føle seg som de andre. Samtidig så vil man at de skal stå opp for seg selv, være selvstendige og ta sine egne valg. Ikke la andres meninger eller handlinger påvirke dem. Hvorfor er det så jævlig vanskelig?”

“Even.” Isak klemmer hånden hans. “Vet du, vi tenker litt på det. Vi trenger ikke å bestemme noe nå, okey?”

Even ser opp på ham. “Okey.”

**

Tirsdagskveld før den store fredagen, sitter Even ved kjøkkenbordet og venter på at Isak og Mikael skal komme hjem fra trening. Han tror at han har bestemt seg. Med vekt på tror. Usikkerheten river fortsatt i ham, men han må jo ta en avgjørelse. Må bestemme. Det er liksom han som er den voksne her. 

Han har tenkt og tenkt på det helt siden Isak og han pratet om det. Loven er jo soleklar. Mikael er 16 år, han har ikke lov å kjøpe øl selv, og Even kan faktisk bli straffet om han kjøper øl og gir ham. Ikke det at han tror det kommer til å skje, men loven er sånn. Det burde ikke være så vanskelig, så hvorfor er det det da? 

Even har pratet med noen av de andre foreldrene om det, og fått mange ulike svar. Noen kjøper lett til ungdommene sine, hevder at de får jo tak i uansett. Andre sier blankt nei, det er helt uaktuelt. Og dessuten; deres barn drikker jo ikke, så fornuftige er de, nemlig! Særlig, tenkte Even da. Men alle argumentene han har møtt er så mange, og så ulike. 

_Foreldrene mine kjøpte til meg da jeg var ung, og jeg klarte meg flott._

_Jeg fikk aldri med meg hjemmefra, og drakk ikke før jeg var 18. Det var kjipt, men jeg klarte meg._

_Jeg fikk ikke noe av foreldrene mine, men hadde heldigvis en storebror som var gem._

_Jeg rappa i barskapet til pappa._

_Jeg fikk med meg to-tre øl. Det holdt._

_Jeg fikk så mye jeg ville. Var full første gang da jeg var femten, skulle ønske jeg ikke fikk så mye._

Han hører dem komme inn i gårdsplassen, hører skrittene deres opp trappen. Stemmene til Isak og Mikael er som vanlig lave og hyggelige. Even kan ikke huske sist de kranglet eller at Mikael freste opp for noe Isak sa, eller noe han ikke fikk lov til. Det er som regel han selv som får det. Ganske naturlig kanskje, det er jo han som er pappa, selv om Isak også har vært det nå i ti år. Det er ingen tvil om at de har et helt spesielt bånd, de to mennene i hans liv. 

“Hei pappa!” Mikael kommer inn på kjøkkenet og slenger seg ned på stolen ved enden av det store kjøkkenbordet. 

“Hei. Bra trening?”

“Mm.” Han nikker. “Siste treningen denne uken. Det blir ikke noe i morgen, heller ikke på torsdag. I morgen får vi vite hva vi kommer opp i, og på fredag er det eksamen.”

“Stemmer det. Spent?”

“Gjett’a. Håper bare jeg slipper norsk, det er så sykt mye å lese.” Han lener seg bakover på stolen og legger hendene bak nakken i det Isak kommer inn. 

“Hei.” Even ser på Isak når han kommer inn på kjøkkenet, følger ham med blikket i det han går over gulvet, stryker over skuldrene hans når han går forbi ham og setter seg ned på stolen på andre siden av bordet. Han ser på Even og smiler før han ser på Mikael. 

“Hva skjer?” Even ser på dem. 

Mikael ser på ham og ser på Isak. “Nei, det er bare med den festen. Altså, Jeg skjønner om jeg ikke får med meg øl, selv om jeg vil ha med. Men kanskje jeg ikke kommer til å drikke det, selv om jeg har med. Jeg vet ikke. Isak foreslo at jeg kan ta med meg alkoholfritt øl, og det syns jeg var litt lurt. Men så tenkte jeg da, eller jeg håper eller lurer på da, om du kan kjøpe, eller om jeg kan få to vanlige øl av deg, for da har jeg liksom med, ikke sant? Og jeg trenger jo ikke å drikke dem, sant?.”

Even ser på Isak som hever øyenbrynene mot ham, akkurat som han ber om unnskyldning for at han har snakket med Mikael om det. Men Even rister på hodet og smiler. Det gjør jo slettes ingenting. “Tror du på det selv, Mikael? At du ikke kommer til å drikke den vanlige ølen?”

“Jeg vet ikke.” Mikael har tatt ned armene og kikker ned på hendene sine som ligger på bordet. 

Even setter seg opp på stolen, ser på Mikael. “Jeg hadde allerede bestemt meg, før dere kom hjem.” Han ser på Mikael. “Jeg er glad for at du er ærlig, Mikael, og jeg vet hvor vanskelig det er å stå imot press fra andre. Og jeg vet også at hvis du ikke får med øl fra oss, så kommer du sikkert til å få tak i fra andre, hvis du vil ha det.”

Mikael nikker langsomt. 

“Og det er ikke lov å kjøpe øl til mindreårige. Så…” Even trekker pusten. “..det blir nei. Du får ikke øl av meg.”

“Men pappa….” Mikael protesterer. “Det er jo ingen som kommer til å finne ut av at du har kjøpt det uansett. Jeg kommer ikke til å si det liksom.”

“Det tror jeg ikke heller.” Even sukker. “Men det blir nei.” 

Øynene til Mikael mørkner, men han sier ingenting, bare reiser seg brått, skyver stolen hardt bakover før han smeller den inn mot bordet og tramper ut av kjøkkenet. Han går mot badet, og Even hører badedøren bli smelt igjen. Det tar et par sekunder, så går badedøren opp igjen med et brak og trampingen kommer tilbake, Mikael står i døråpningen. “Du skjønner virkelig ingenting du, pappa. Det er ikke så kult å komme som den eneste uten en øl. Jeg syns ideen min var god jeg, og jeg kommer..…” Mikael trekker pusten. “...fy faen, pappa. Det er så dårlig gjort.” 

“Mikael!” Even hever stemmen et hakk, reiser seg fra stolen. 

“Jammen det er det. Dårlig gjort. Hvorfor kan du ikke bare kjøpe da? Hvorfor? Det er bare et par øl liksom.” Stemmen til Mikael skjærer gjennom rommet, han har nevene knyttet rundt genseren han har dratt av seg. “Jeg blir jo uansett ikke akkurat dritings av det, hvis jeg i det hele tatt kommer til å drikke dem.”

“Det er ikke det det handler om, Mikael. Ikke om du blir dritings eller ikke. Det handler om at det faktisk ikke er lov å kjøpe alkohol til noen under 18 år, du har ikke lov å drikke det heller. Og vi vil ikke at du skal drikke, men…..”

“Åååå.” Mikael legger hodet bakover og stønner det ut. Slenger genseren i veggen før han snur seg og tramper tilbake på badet. Døren blir nok en gang smelt igjen, og Even hører stemmen til Mikael kjefte på badet. Even hadde tenkt å si noe om at de ikke har sagt at han ikke får lov å drikke, fordi de vil heller at han skal være ærlig på det hvis han gjør det, men så langt kom han ikke før Mikael gikk. 

Ordene fra badet varierer i styrke, og Even vet at de ordene han ikke helt hører, sikkert er myntet på ham. 

“Det gikk jo kjempebra.” Even sukker og ser på Isak. 

“Hadde du ventet noe annet?” Isak lener seg fram med underarmene på bordet. 

“Nei.” Even rister på hodet. 

“Jeg hadde faktisk trodd at du skulle si ja.” Isak ser på ham. 

“Gjorde du?” Even blir overrasket over det Isak sier. “Hvorfor?”

“Vet ikke helt. Jeg bare trodde det. Jeg vet jo at Anders kjøpte til deg da du ikke var gammel nok, så jeg bare trodde det.” Isak sukker og ser på noe på bordet, pirker på det. Minner Even om en av de første gangene han var på besøk hos ham og femåringen Mikael. “Sa du nei på grunn av meg?”

Even må tenke seg om før han svarer. “Nei.” Han er helt sikker på det. “Jeg sa nei både fordi det ikke er lov, og fordi jeg ikke vil være årsaken til at han kommer dødrukken hjem på fredag.”

“Av to øl?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Nei, han blir nok ikke det av to øl, men tar han to øl er det lettere å ta imot drikke fra andre og så bli full.”

“Sant.” Isak strekker ut hånden mot Even og han griper den. “Vil du jeg skal snakke med ham når han er ferdig i dusjen?”

“Nei, la ham være. Jeg kan snakke med ham om han vil. Ellers så snakker jeg med ham i morgen.”

Isak nikker. “Jeg syns du gjorde det rette.”

“Jeg også. Men det riktige er ikke alltid det som gir mest popularitet.”

“Det har det aldri vært.” Isak smiler, klemmer hånden hans. “Om du søker popularitet bør du gjøre noe annet enn å bo med og oppdra unger og ungdommer.”

Mikael hadde ikke vært interessert i noe mer prat om temaet den kvelden, og onsdag kom beskjeden om muntlig eksamen. Han kom opp i samfunnsfag, så onsdag og torsdag hang han over bøkene og leste. I alle fall var det det han sa han gjorde. Even var ikke helt sikker, men han satt faktisk med boka foran seg hver gang Even så inn på rommet hans. Hva han gjorde når Even ikke så, var noe helt annet. 

**

Fredag morgen kommer han ned mens Even sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og drikker kaffe. Klokka er ikke mer enn halv sju.

“Hei.” Even ser på ham, og får et surt blikk tilbake. “Tidlig på’n?`”

“Fikk ikke sove.” Ordene kommer så vidt ut av munnen hans, stemmen er mørk og slett ikke blid. 

“Kaffe?”

Mikael nikker og Even reiser seg, setter en kopp i kaffemaskinen og trykker på. 

“Klar for å gi jernet på eksamen?”

“Mm.” Mikael dumper ned på stolen, sukker. “Så klar som jeg kan få blitt.”

“Bra.” Even setter kaffekoppen foran ham. “Du skal opp halv ti?”

“Ja.” Mikael blåser på kaffen. 

“Også er du ferdig?”

“Ja.” Mikael nikker, tar en slurk og ser på ham. “Jeg kommer hjem etterpå. Er dere hjemme da?”

“Nei, vi skal på jobb. Isak har mellomvakt i dag. Jeg skal til Oslo. Kjører nå snart. Er hjemme rundt halv fire.”

“Okey. Jeg skal til Kajsa til fire. Skal spise middag med dem. Også reiser jeg på den festen etterpå.”

Even nikker. “Det er greit. Hva kom Kajsa opp i forresten?”

“Matte.” 

“Det var vel hun fornøyd med?”

“Ja. Hun kommer til å naile det. Får helt sikkert en sekser.” Mikael smiler skjevt av det han sier.

“Du kommer til å naile det du også, Mikael! Og så lenge du gjør ditt beste, så er det ingen som forlanger noe mer.”

Mikael nikker. 

“Men jeg må nesten stikke jeg, Mikael.” Even reiser seg og setter koppen på kjøkkenbenken. “Masse lykke til, det kommer til å gå bra!”

“Sikkert.” Mikael ser så vidt på ham og nikker. 

Even går bort til ham, legger hånden på skulderen hans og klemmer til. “Det gjør det. Jeg er helt sikker.”

Mikael legger hendene rundt kaffekoppen og tar en slurk til, ser på ham og mumler et lavt "sikkert". 

*

Ettermiddagsolen gir god varme, og himmelen er blå når han kommer hjem litt etter halv fire. Han smiler for seg selv når han går opp trappen og tenker på meldingen han fikk av Mikael på formiddagen. Han hadde fått fem på eksamen. Stoltheten over Mikael har boblet i ham helt siden da.. 

I det han skal til å gå inn døren, kommer han plutselig på at han ikke har snakket med Mikael om når han skal hjem. De har heller ikke snakket om at Mikael ikke må ta imot åpen drikke fra andre. Even er jo fullstendig klar over at han ikke kan kontrollere hva Mikael gjør på festen, han kommer sikkert til å drikke, det tror han, men å ta imot åpne flasker eller bokser, det kan være skummelt. Man vet aldri hva som har blitt puttet oppi. Han tar opp telefonen og ringer. 

“Ja?” Mikael svarer på tredje ring. 

“Hei Mikael. Du, jeg kom på en liten ting jeg glemte å si deg.”

“Ja?” Stemmen er litt uinteressert, det aner Even at å snakke med faren sin, ikke førsteprioritet for Mikael akkurat nå. 

“På festen i kveld. Du må ikke ta imot drikke fra andre som er åpnet. Okey?”

“Hæ?” 

“Ja, om du blir tilbudt noe fra andre, så må du åpne det selv. Du kan ikke vite hva det er om du tar imot noe som er åpnet eller noe i et glass. Andre kan putte ting i drikket som ikke er bra for deg.”

“Pappa.” Sukket er høyt og tydelig gjennom telefonen. “Tror du jeg er dum eller?”

“Nei, men jeg må jo si det da. Det er liksom jobben min.”

“Slapp av, pappa.”

“Okey, jeg skal slappe av.” Even må smile litt av ham. “Men skal jeg hente deg i kveld?”

“Sikkert.”

“Når da?” 

“Kan jeg ikke ringe da?”

“Joda, det kan du. Ring når du vil hjem du. Og kos deg!”

“Ja. Hadet.”

“Hadet.”

Telefonsamtalen blir brutt og Even går inn i gangen mens han rister lett på hodet for seg selv. Samtalene med Mikael i telefonen er alltid like korte og hastige. 

*

“Hvor er Mikael?” Iris ser på ham over middagsbordet litt senere.

“Han er vel hos Kajsa nå, også skal de på fest ved Bergervannet senere.”

“Skal Mikael på fest?” Kajsa ser på ham med store øyne. 

“Ja, de skal ha 10.klassefest, for å feire at de er ferdige med eksamen.” Even nikker. 

“Oi. Det kommer til å være mange der.” Iris stirrer ut i luften og kjøttbiten detter ned fra gaffelen hennes og lander i fanget hennes. Hun tar den opp med fingrene og putter den i munnen. 

“Ja, om alle i tiende drar, så blir de det.” Even strekker seg etter en serviett og tørker buksebeinet hennes.. 

Isak reiser seg og går mot kjøleskapet. Åpner det og tar ut en kartong juice. Han blir stående med kjøleskapsdøren åpen og kikke inn i det. Even ser mot ham. “Leter du etter noe?”

“Neeei…” Han drar på det før han lukker døren og setter seg ned igjen. Skjenker juice til seg og Iris. Hun drikker den opp, spiser de siste grønnsakene og spør om å få gå fra. Isak nikker og hun spretter opp, takker for maten og stikker ut i stuen. 

Isak ser på ham og lener seg over bordet. “Det mangler noen øl i kjøleskapet.”

“Hæ?” Even ser mot kjøleskapet og på Isak igjen. Reiser seg raskt, går bort til kjøleskapet og åpner det. Og ganske riktig. Den sixpacken han kjøpte forrige helg, som hadde seks småbokser i seg, på nederste hylle i kjøleskapet, har ikke lenger seks bokser i plasten. Han snur seg og ser på Isak. “Han har tatt med seg øl. Enda jeg sa han ikke fikk.” Even kjenner på irritasjonene i magen, på grensen til å bli sint.

“Ser sånn ut.” Isak trekker på skuldrene. 

“Er det alt du har å si?” Even slår oppgitt ut med hendene, setter seg ned igjen. 

“Hva skal jeg si da? Han er seksten år, han skal på fest og har rappa øl.”

“Så du syns det er greit?” Han spytter ordene ut mot Isak, fører irritasjonen han føler mot MIkael over på Isak. 

“Even.” Isak reiser seg brått, skyver stolen bakover så det skraper i gulvet. “Skjerp deg. Selvfølgelig syns jeg ikke det er greit. Hva tror du egentlig? Men hva skal vi gjøre? Kjøre bort til Bergervannet og ta fra ham de ølene? Ringe, og be ham komme tilbake med dem eller kjefte på ham?”

Even ser på Isak, ser at han er irritert han også, men Isaks irritasjon er rettet mot ham, ikke mot Mikael. Han trekker pusten, men det kjennes som han synker sammen av det i steden for å bli blåst opp. “Nei, kanskje ikke, men hvorfor gjorde han det? Jeg sa jo at han ikke fikk ha med seg noe.”

Isak kommer bort til kjøkkenbenken og lener seg mot den, det er en drøy meter mellom dem. “Og du gjorde alt som foreldrene dine sa da du var seksten?”

“Det er virkelig ikke poenget her.” Even sukker og snur seg rundt, setter håndflatene i kjøkkenbenken og sukker. 

Han hører Isak bevege på seg, og kjenner plutselig en hånd nederst på ryggen. “Nei, det vet jeg også. Men noen ganger glemmer vel kua at den har vært kalv?”

Ordene til Isak gir på en måte mening, det er ikke det. Heller ikke det som er poenget. Han snur seg brått mot Isak.”Jeg har ikke det. Jeg er fullstendig klar over at jeg rappa både det ene og det andre av pappa. Men det er ikke det som er poenget, fordi om jeg gjorde det, er det ikke greit at han gjør det. Han har tatt øl, enda jeg sa klart fra at han ikke fikk.” Ordene kommer ut litt for høyt og litt for sint, han hører det. Trekker pusten, slipper den ut og ser på Isak. “Sorry, det er jo ikke deg jeg er sint på.”

“Jeg vet det, Even. Og jeg forsvarer ham ikke. Det er bare det at det er ganske naturlig da. At han prøver seg. Og hvis vi tenker oss litt om, hvor mye galt har egentlig Mikael gjort opp gjennom årene?”

Even ser på de grønne øynene som smiler forsiktig mot ham, kjenner hånden til Isak som stryker ham forsiktig over den ene hoften, hører på den rolige pusten hans, kjenner at han er takknemlig for at de er to om dette. Han ler kort. “Ikke mye, det er sant det.” Trekker pusten. “Men det blir jo ikke noe bedre av at han ikke har gjort mye galt før da.” 

“Det er ikke det jeg mener, Even.” Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg mener bare at en eller gang må jo han gjøre et lite opprør også, og kanskje det er nå da.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Så... Det å rappe øl er vel ikke verdens undergang kanskje, selv om det ikke er greit. 
> 
> Spent på hva dere syns om denne nå altså, tar veldig gjerne imot en kommentar!


	2. Den var sykt god, smakte saft.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fest ved Bergervannet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drister meg til et Mikael-pov....

Mikael tar hånden til Kajsa når de går bortover grusveien mot Bergervannet. I sekken han har på ryggen ligger de tre ølene han tok fra kjøleskapet hjemme sammen med sixpacken med alkoholfri øl han kjøpte i butikken tidligere i dag. Det klunker når boksene dulter mot hverandre, og han kjenner på klumpen i magen som har vært der helt siden han gikk hjemmefra med stjålet øl. 

Men pappa skjønner jo ingenting.

Han vil jo bare ha ølene med for å vise for alle andre at han også er som dem, at han også har med seg alkohol. Det er ikke sikkert han skal drikke dem en gang, han vil bare ha dem i sekken, så han kan, hvis han må liksom. 

Og så kommer den dårlige samvittigheten snikende da, overfor pappa. Og Isak. Han vet at de kommer til å bli skuffet, sure, kanskje sinte også hvis de oppdager at han har tatt øl. Han kniper igjen øynene et lite øyeblikk, holder litt hardere rundt hånden til Kajsa enn for litt siden, og biter tennene sammen. Han rister litt på hodet og bestemmer seg for å ikke tenke mer på det, det kan han gjøre i morgen. Han trekker pusten dypt, skyver den dårlige samvittigheten bort og klistrer på seg det vanlige Mikaelsmilet sitt. 

Nå skal han på fest. 

Og han skal ha det gøy!

Kajsa klemmer rundt hånden hans. “Tror du alle kommer?”

Mikael trekker på skuldrene. “Vet ikke. Oliver kommer i alle fall. Og Oscar. Sikkert de fleste andre på laget og guttene i klassen og fra de andre klassene. Kommer mange av jentene?”

“Ja, jeg tror nesten alle kommer. Litt usikker på Mina, mamman hennes er sykt streng. Hun har jo hatt innetid halv ti i hele tiende liksom.”

“Stress.”

“Mm.” Kajsa snur seg og ser på ham. “Men du? Fikk du med deg øl?”

“Eh, ja.” Mikael kjenner på klumpen i magen igjen, kjenner han blir varm i ansiktet.

“Seriøst? Det hadde jeg ikke trodd.” 

“Nei.” Mikael ser i bakken mens de går bortover. Skal til å si noe, men Kajsa kommer ham i forkjøpet. 

“Du fikk egentlig ikke?”

Mikael rister på hodet. “Nei… Ehm…. jeg tok med meg tre fra kjøleskapet. Jeg er så sykt lei av at alle skal se på meg som annerledes fordi jeg har en annerledes familie. Jeg vil bare være som alle andre for en gangs skyld.”

Kajsa stopper og holder ham igjen. Mikael snur seg og ser på henne. “Seriøst Mikael. Stjal du øl fra foreldrene dine?”

Hun får det til å høres så mye verre ut, men han nikker, ser at Kajsa både er overrasket, irritert og kanskje skuffet? De blå øynene er mørkere, de smalner litt og det mørke håret hennes har falt litt framover i ansiktet. Han løfter den ene hånden og stryker panneluggen hennes bakover. “Jeg... jeg tenkte…. det er ikke sikkert jeg skal drikke dem da. Bare ha dem med, og sette dem tilbake i morgen liksom.”

“Og du tror ikke at de kommer til å oppdage det?” Kajsa rister på hodet. 

Mikael har ikke tenkt over det egentlig. “Eh, nei? Eller kanskje? Jeg vet ikke. Det er jo ikke som at de drikker hver fredag liksom, og sikkert ikke i kveld.”

“Du er så innmari dust noen ganger.” Kajsa sukker, men holder fortsatt hånden hans. Heldigvis.

“Kanskje er jeg litt dust da.” Mikael trekker på skuldrene. Han får ta det som det kommer, om pappa eller Isak oppdager at han har lånt de ølene. Det kan vel ikke være så farlig vel? 

Ved Bergervannet har det allerede kommet mange. De aller fleste er folk Mikael kjenner godt. Oliver og et par andre gutter fra laget kommer bort, og Oliver legger armen sin rundt skulderen hans. “Der kommer dere ja! Kosa dere fælt nå, tenker jeg.” Oliver blunker til ham, men Mikael gidder ikke å svare en gang. Kajsa og han har vært sammen i flere måneder nå, og alle i kameratgjengen er helt sikker på at de har gjort det. Men de har ikke det, ikke sånn helt ordentlig. Kajsa ser på ham og smiler, og blikket hennes sier bare _la dem snakke_ , og han smiler tilbake, lener seg mot henne og kysser henne før hun forsvinner med Mina og noen venninner. 

Mikael blir med Oliver og gjengen ned til vannet, der de slår seg ned. De andre guttene har begynt å drikke allerede og noen av dem har tydeligvis drukket mer enn litt, for de er skrålete og høylytte. Mikael åpner sekken sin, ser fra den ene til den andre. Alle sitter med enten en øl, en cider eller rusbrus i hånden. Ingen har brusflaske eller noe annet alkoholfritt. Ikke Oliver en gang. 

“Hvor fikk du tak i den?” Mikael nikker mot eplecideren Oliver holder i hånden. 

“Søsteren kjøpte til meg. Jeg betalte selv da.” 

Mikael bare nikker. Stikker hånden i sekken og kjenner på boksene. De er kalde, kondensen har gitt dem et vått lag utenpå, så han blir våt på fingertuppene. Han blir brått usikker på hvilken han skal ta. Han er sikker på at alle kommer til å se det om han velger er alkoholfri. Og da kommer sikkert alle spørsmålene. 

“Har du ikke noe å drikke Mikael?” Stemmen til Armand kommer litt bortenfra. Han hever ølen sin i en skål. “Du kan få en av meg altså.”

Mikael rister på hodet. “Neida, det går fint.”

“Du har jo ikke noen storesøsken som kjøper til deg du.” Martin bøyer seg fram og ser på ham. “Og Isak kjøper vel ikke?”

“Nei, han gjør ikke det, men….” Mikael sukker. Tankene flyr med lynets hastighet gjennom hodet hans. Isak. Isak vil ikke at han skal drikke, han vet det. Husker så inderlig godt det Isak har fortalt om faren sin. Men man blir liksom ikke alkoholiker av en øl eller to da, ikke full heller, sikkert. 

Armand bøyer seg fram igjen. “Vil du ha en av meg, Mikael? Jeg har mange. Fetter’n min kjøpte to sixpacker til meg.”

Mikael nikker forsiktig. “Okey. Jeg kan vippse deg?”

“Ikke stress med det.” Armand stikker hånden i sekken sin og fisker ut en øl til Mikael. Han tar imot, og ser på de andre gutta. 

Alle ser på ham i det han åpner boksen og skummet pipler ut på toppen. Han hever ølen mot de andre og setter den til leppene og drikker. Smaken fyller munnhulen hans med en gang. Det smaker uvant, ikke som noe han har smakt før, ikke som det han har fått smakt av pappa en sjelden gang, egentlig ikke noe han kan beskrive. Han vet ikke helt om han syns det er så innmari godt heller, men drikker en slurk til, etter som de andre fortsatt ser på ham. 

De blir sittende å prate om fotball en stund, siste kamp, siste trening og cupen de skal på i slutten av sommerferien, Mikael ser at de andre drikker ganske fort, selv tar han det litt med ro, syns virkelig ikke den ølen var så god, men har ikke tenkt å si noe om det, han skal klare å drikke den opp. Etter en stund, kjenner han at det prikker sånn lett i leppene, i fingertuppene og under fotsålene. Det er litt deilig, men litt rart også. 

Når han legger boksen fra seg på bakken, kommer hånden til Martin ut og rekker han en cider. Eplesmak. “Værsågod, Mikael. Nå smisker vi med sønn til trener’n.”

Mikael geiper til ham. 

“Åh, sorry.” Martin ler og reiser seg.“Han er jo ikke faren din da.”

“Akkurat det går fint. Det var det med smiskingen jeg geipet til.” 

“Sier du pappa til Isak?” Martin setter seg ned ved siden av Mikael. 

Mikael ser på ham, ingen av gutta har spurt om det før, men de tør vel nå da, når de har drukket. Han rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg gjør ikke det. Men han er jo liksom det da. Pappa altså. Og hvis noen som ikke kjenner oss spør, så sier jeg at han er det. Gidder ikke forklare så mye.”

“Akkurat som om det ikke blir noe å forklare når du har to pappaer liksom?” Armand skyter inn fra siden. 

Mikael ler. “Joda, det har hendt, men ikke så ofte. Og det er som regel på fotballkamper og spesielt når vi er med interkretslaget at folk spør da, eller de spør ikke heller egentlig, vi har jo samme etternavn nå etter de giftet seg. Jeg bare sier ikke noe på det, hvis noen spør for eksempel _hvor er faren din_ eller _der kommer faren din_ og sånt.”

“Men åssen er det?” Martin ser på ham. 

“Hva da?” Mikael skjønner ikke. 

“Å ha to pappaer. Det må være sykt digg. Mamma maser jo hele tiden. Pappa er mye chillere. Jeg tipper det er mindre mas med to pappaer, for Isak maser jo ikke så mye, gjør han det?”

Mikael rister på hodet. “Han gjør ikke det. Ikke pappa heller egentlig. Men de er ganske strenge da, men på en fair måte.”

“Mm.” Armand nikker. “Både Isak og Even er kule. Reale liksom. De har ikke glemt helt hvordan det er å være unge.”

“Joda, det har de.” Mikael rister på hodet. “Eller, nei, ikke alltid. Men noen ganger.”

“Men de er jo foreldre og da.” Oliver skyter inn, tømmer ciderboksen sin og tar en ny. “De skal jo liksom være strenge og sånn.

“Fornuftige Oliver liksom.” Mikael dytter ham vennskapelig i skulderen. 

“Jammen de skal jo det! Tenk deg om du hadde fått lov å gjøre hva du ville hele tiden da. Om de aldri brydde seg liksom. Det hadde ikke vært så fett?”

“Neida.” Mikael nikker. “Sikkert ikke.”

“Men det kan jo være en mellomting da!” Armand puster ut. “Mamma passer liksom på at jeg får med meg skolemat og tar på meg rein bokser hver dag. Seriøst. Jeg er 16 liksom!”

Mikael ler. “Sikker på at du huska rein bokser i dag da Armand! Jeg husker fortsatt bremsesporene i bokseren din i gymmen i sjetteklasse” Han får et dytt i skulderen og en finger i svar, og alle sammen knekker sammen i latter. 

Praten går videre, og Mikael får enda en cider i hånden, den første er allerede tom. Den var skikkelig god, minnet egentlig om eplejuice med kullsyre. Litt annen smak en juice var det jo, men den var god. Det er den andre han har åpnet og drikker av nå også. Den smaker pære. Mikael kjenner at det suser litt i hodet, han blir fnisete, og han får lyst til å prate mer, med mange, men blir likevel sittende. 

Oscar og Andy dumper ned ved siden av ham. “Mikael! Åssen går det?”

Han ser på dem. “Knall! Dere?”

“Kunne ikke vært bedre.” Oscar nikker mot Andy. “Andy har rappa sprit fra faren sin, vil du ha?”

Mikael løfter ciderboksen sin og rister på hodet. “Jeg har her.”

“Kom igjen da. Ikke vær kjip!” Andy rekker ham en flaske, han lukter på den og det lukter ganske sterkt, ikke noe han har luktet før. 

“Neitakk.” Mikael holder opp hånden. 

“Okey. Si fra da, hvis du ombestemmer deg.” Andy tar en slurk. Han prater mer utydelig enn vanlig, og bevegelsene hans er ukontrollerte og veivende, han sjangler litt, blikket er vassent og stemmen er høy.

“Men du Mikael. Det er noe jeg alltid har lurt på.” Oscar setter seg ned ved siden av ham, gir ham en cider og legger armen rundt skulderen hans. “Kan jeg spørre?”

Mikael åpner den trede cideren mens han ser på ham. Han har kjent Oscar siden barnehagen, og han er en av hans beste venner, men nå er han ikke helt som han pleier. Han snøvler litt og legger hodet sitt inntil hans, prøver å dempe stemmen, men han snakker fortsatt like høyt. 

“Hvordan er det egentlig hjemme hos dere? Hvem…. hvem av Isak og Even er dama og hvem er mannen?” Ordene til Oscar kommer snublende ut, han må ta sats og begynne på nytt på neste setning. “Jeg…. altså…. Jeg mener. Isak spiller fotball og jobber i bjarne...nei, barnehage liksom, og Even driver med film og lager mat og greier. Det… det er jo ikke noe mønster her.” Det spruter cider rundt når hendene til Oscar veiver i luften mens han prater, akkurat som han prøver å sette Isak og pappa i båser.

Mikael begynner å le. Hadde det vært en annen som spurte, hadde han sikkert blitt sur, men det er Oscar liksom. “Du skal ikke like gjerne spørre hvem som er top og hvem som er bottom og da, Oscar?” Mikael får sagt det uten at han egentlig er klar over hva han sier. Blir overrasket og ikke så rent lite flau over å høre sin egen stemme si de ordene, og får lyst til å trekke dem tilbake men det går jo ikke.

Oscar stirrer på ham, munnen åpner seg, og han setter seg enda nærmere Mikael. “Ja? Vet du det?”

Mikael kjenner latteren boble opp helt fra magen. “Faen, Oscar. Er du sjuk i huet eller? Selvfølgelig vet jeg ikke det. Snakker du med dine foreldre om hvordan de har sex?”

“Hæ? De har sikkert ikke sex lenger. De er jo over 40.” Han lager en grimase.

“Ja? Tror du de slutter å ha sex fordi de er over 40?” Mikael ler fortsatt, mest over ansiktsuttrykket til Oscar. 

“Ja?” 

Andy ler så han rister på andre siden. “Da tror du helt feil, Oscar! Mamma og pappa har i alle fall ikke sluttet.”

“Ikke pappa og Isak heller. Jeg vet jo ikke hva de driver med, men jeg har jo ører liksom. Huset er ikke akkurat innredet med lydisolerte rom. Har du aldri hørt foreldrene dine?”

Oscar rister på hodet. “Men jeg har jo soverom i kjelleren, de har i andre etasje.”

“Ah. Men de har sex.” Mikael nikker og får en high five av Andy på tredje forsøk. “Garantert!”

Oscar blir distrahert av noen andre som kommer, så samtalen er over. Mikael ser på Andy som ler og rister på hodet. Mikael må le han også. 

“Hva ler du av?” Kajsas stemme er plutselig like ved øret hans, og han kjenner leppene hennes stryke mot kinnet. Han snur seg, ser at hun er rød i kinnene og armene hennes kommer rundt skuldrene hans når hun setter seg ned bak ham. 

“Oscar. Han spurte om hvem som var dama og mannen av pappa og Isak.”

“Serr?” Kajsa ler, og klemmer seg inntil ham. “Spurte han om det? Hva svarte du?”

“Jeg svarte vel ikke, teitest spørsmålet ever.”

“Er Oscar full eller?” Kajsa ser bort på guttene. 

“Ikke langt i fra tror jeg.” Mikael snur litt på seg og ser på Kajsa. “Går det bra med deg?”

“Mm.” Hun nikker, Mikael ser at øynene hennes er litt blankere enn vanlig, han bøyer seg fram og kysser henne. 

“Hva har du drukket?” Mikael snur seg enda mer rundt, får Kajsa til å sette seg på fanget sitt i stedet for å ha henne bak seg, og hun legger beina rundt hoftene hans, klemmer seg mot ham.. 

“Vin. Mina hadde med. Den var sykt god, smakte saft. Du?” Hun hvisker inn i øret hans. 

“Mm.” Det kribler i hele han når Kajsa sitter sånn, så nære. Han kjenner lårene hennes mot hoftene sine, puppene mot brystet sitt, han stryker over ryggen hennes, hun er varm og fin. Hun aker seg enda litt nærmere. “Jeg fikk en øl av Armand, også har jeg fått tre cider, den tredje ligger der.” Mikael nikker mot boksen på bakken.

“Så tjuvgodset er urørt?” Kajsa smiler og skakker på hodet. 

Han ler litt og nikker. “Tjuvgodset er intakt.”

Hun reiser seg brått opp, tar tak i hånden hans.. “Jeg må tisse, kan du bli med og holde vakt?”

“Seff.” Mikael griper ciderboksen sin og reiser seg. Det spinner i hodet, trær, bakke og himmel rører på seg, og han må ta noen støtteskritt for å gjenvinne balansen. 

“OOO! Næsheim begynner å bli full!” Ropet kommer fra Armand og Martin, Mikael snur seg mot dem, gir dem fingeren og roper tilbake. 

“Kjeften!” 

De ler høyt, og Mikael kan ikke annet enn å le med dem. Kajsa klemmer hånden hans og drar ham med seg mot skogholtet bak stranda.

“Og nå skal de i skogen og PUUUULE!” Ropene runger etter dem og Mikael løfter hånden og gir dem fingeren igjen, uten å snu seg. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for fine kommentarer på første kapittel. ❤❤  
> Håper dere har lyst til å legge igjen noen ord på dette kapittelet også, og henger med videre i morgen! ❤❤


	3. Han hadde visst fått tak i noe sprit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kvelden er ikke over, vi er tilbake hjemme hos Even og Isak, der Even er ganske nervøs....

Kvelden snegler seg fremover og Even vurderer flere ganger å sende Mikael en melding. Bare sånn tilfeldig, spørre hvordan det går, om det er mange der, om de har det hyggelig, om når han tenker han vil hjem, men han gjør det ikke. Isak sitter i andre enden av sofaen og ser på ham med ujevne mellomrom, smiler forsiktig og til slutt rister han på hodet. “Det går bra, Even. Han er en fornuftig gutt.”

“Jada.” Even sukker. “Jeg vet det. Men alle de andre er kanskje ikke det.”

“Nei, det er sant, men du må prøve å stole på Mikael nå.” Isak flytter seg i sofaen, setter seg inntil ham og legger hodet på skulderen hans.

“Stole på Mikael? Han tok tre øl fra kjøleskapet jo.” Even svarer brått, men angrer med det samme. Det er fortsatt ikke Isak sin feil. 

“Jada, jeg vet det. Men det går an å stole på ham for det, stole på at han oppfører seg ordentlig, er ansvarlig på festen, for eksempel.”

Even ser på ham, nikker forsiktig. “Joda….”

“Skal vi se på en film eller noe for å få tiden til å gå?” Isak gløtter mot Tven før han ser på Even igjen.

“Mm.” Even griper fjernkontrollen og blar gjennom filmtilbudet. Finner en film de har sett før, men som begge liker og lener seg bakover. Isak stryker ham langsomt over magen, kysser ham forsiktig på kinnet før han legger hodet ned på brystkassen hans i det filmen begynner. 

Midt i filmen ringer telefonen. Even skvetter opp, lener seg fram og griper den. Han gløtter på klokken, den er litt over elleve og på telefonen lyser navnet **_Kajsa_ **mot ham. Han gløtter på Isak og viser ham telefonen. 

“Men ta den da.” Isak dytter ham i siden i det han setter seg opp i sofaen. 

“Jada.” 

Even sveiper over og legger telefonen til øret. “Hei, det er Even?”

_“Hei Even. Det er Kajsa. Kan du eller Isak kommer og hente oss nå?”_

“Eh, ja, selvfølgelig, Kajsa… eh….” Even trekker pusten ser på Isak som sitter med store øyne. “På parkeringen da eller?”

_“Ja, gjerne.”_

Even reiser seg, “Jeg kommer nå. Er der om rundt ti minutter, kanskje et kvarter.”

_“Fint. Hadet.”_

“Hadet.” Even sier det ut i luften, for Kajsa har allerede lagt på. 

Isak ser på ham. “De vil hjem?”

“Jah.” Even går mot gangen. “Det var Kajsa.” Hjertet hans banker hardt. Hvorfor ringte Kajsa? Hvorfor ringte ikke Mikael som de hadde avtalt? “Jeg…”

“Det kan hende det er en logisk forklaring på at det var Kajsa som ringte. Det er ikke sikkert han er dritings, eller at det har skjedd noe.”

“Neida.” Even rister på hodet, alle mulige tanker farer rundt i hodet hans. “Men jeg er forberedt på det, for å si det sånn.”

“Ja, det skjønner jeg.” Isak kommer mot ham og stryker ham lett over armen. “Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne blitt med deg, men da måtte vi hatt noen her til Iris.”

“Ja, neida. Det går greit. Må bare samle meg litt i bilen.”

“Du fikser det, Even. Bare ikke noen skjennepreken i dag. Det sparer vi eventuelt til i morgen, ikke sant?” Isak sniker armene sine rundt halsen hans og kysser ham.”Ring meg da, om du trenger noe. Jeg vekker svigers uten å nøle.”

“Okey.” Even nikker, klarer å smile såvidt og klemmer Isak tilbake. 

  


Han visste ikke at det gikk an å tenke så mange scenarioer på den korte kjøreturen hjemmefra og til Bergervannet. Alt fra døddrukken Mikael til gjenopplivning på stranda fordi noen har falt i vannet, slagsmål og knivstikking, til Mikael som har somlet bort telefonen sin. Han rives ut av tankene i det han oppdager ambulansen som kommer i stor fart bak ham like før avkjøringen ned til vannet. Han bremser opp, legger seg helt ut på veiskulderen og slipper bilen forbi. Skvetter til i det ambulansen svinger av ned til Bergervannet. Pulsen skyter i været og katastrofetankene kommer øyeblikkelig. Han ser seg over skulderen før han svinger ut på veien igjen, og akkurat da kommer det en politibil også. Den suser forbi ham, svinger av etter ambulansen og blir borte i en støvsky innover grusveien. 

Hva har skjedd? 

Even kjører så raskt han kan, med den høyeste pulsen han kan huske å ha hatt på lenge, etter begge utrykningskjøretøyene. 

På den store åpne plassen som består av både parkering, gressbakke og sandstrand, er det mange ungdommer. Even manøvrerer bilen opp mot skogholtet og parkerer på den grusede parkeringsplassen. Når han går ut av bilen, kikker han litt febrilsk etter både Mikael og Kajsa, men kan ikke se noen av dem. Ambulansen og politibilen har kjørt nesten ned til vannet, der det er flest ungdommer, og når ambulansepersonalet går ut av bilen, ser han at de fleste trekker seg litt tilbake, lager en litt større ring rundt et eller annet.

Even går sakte over plassen, når han kommer litt nærmere ser han at det ligger noen på bakken, midt i sirkelen. Det ser ut som en gutt fra der han er, og han går nærmere med litt lengre skritt, kjenner hjertet banker og han skjelver på hendene. Han kan ikke se hvem det er som ligger der, men ser at ambulansefolkene setter seg ned vedsiden av og klapper vedkommende på kinnet, de to politibetjentene snakker med noen av ungdommene.

“Pappa!” stemmen til Mikael kommer fra klyngen med ungdommer, de som står nærmest politiet og Even kan ikke annet enn puste lettet ut når han ser Mikael komme mot ham med lange steg. 

“Mikael. Hva har skjedd?”

“Det er Andy. Jeg tror han har drukket litt mye, han hadde fått tak i sprit, også datt han, der nede ved stranda, også fikk vi ikke liv i ham. Jeg fikk Kajsa til å ringe deg, mens jeg ringte ambulansen.”

Lettelse, blandet med en flau følelse skyller over Even. Mikael snakker fortere enn vanlig og er litt klønete i bevegelsene, men Even kan ikke helt sikkert si om det er fordi han har drukket, eller fordi det som har skjedd påvirker han. Han er hvertfall ikke skadet, han hadde bare tatt ansvar, som han pleide, og Even hadde trodd det verste. Bare på grunn av øl som var borte fra kjøleskapet. “Så bra. Jeg lurte jo litt da, når det var Kajsa som ringte.”

Mikael ser på ham, men rekker ikke å svare før en stemme roper. “Hvem er Mikael Bech Næsheim?”

Mikael snur seg. “Det er meg.”

En av politimennene kommer mot ham. “Det var du som ringte?”

“Ja?” Mikael ser på ham. 

“Så fint. Bra jobbet. Det ser ut som han har fått hjernerystelse. De tar ham med seg i ambulansen. Vet du hvem han er? Vi må få kontakt med foreldrene hans.”

“Ja.” Mikael nikker igjen. “Han er kameraten min, han heter Andy Askestad.”

“Har du telefonnummeret til foreldrene hans?”

“Eh, ja.” Mikael tar opp telefonen sin, “Eller, jeg tror jeg har til moren hans.” Han blar gjennom kontaktene sine, Even ser at fingrene hans skjelver litt. “Nei, det har jeg visst ikke. Men hun heter Kristine Askestad, de bor i Fagervikstien 17.” 

“Takk, da finner vi det.” Politimannen nikker mot Mikael og ser på Even. “Du må være faren til denne unge mannen?”

“Eh, ja.” Even nikker og tar hånden til mannen. “Even. Bech Næsheim.”

“Han gjorde alt riktig. Godt å se at ikke alle drikker seg fulle!” Mannen i uniform ser rundt seg, peker, og Even legger merke til alle de sjanglende, halvfulle, brautende ungdommene som vakler rundt. 

“Ja, ikke sant.” Even nikker og smiler til mannen, mens inni ham er samvittigheten over egne tanker om Mikael ganske gråfargede. 

Politimannen snur seg og går med raske steg mot ambulansen igjen. Der har de hentet en båre som Andy blir løftet opp på, han blir bært bort til bilen og båren skjøvet inn. Mikael ser på ham, smiler forsiktig mot ham i det Kajsa kommer bort til dem og stiller seg tett inntil Mikael. Han legger armen rundt skuldrene hennes. Mikael ser på ham. “Kan vi bare kjøre hjem, pappa?”

“Ja.” Even ser på dem begge. “Selvfølgelig. Er det flere som trenger kjøre hjem? Vi har plass til to til.”

Mikael ser utover flokken med ungdommer som nå har spredt seg utover plassen. Noen er på vei ned mot vannet igjen, noen har gått opp til skogkanten, noen prater med politiet, mens noen står og ser på ambulansepersonalet. “Jeg kan høre med Oliver,” Mikael ser på ham, “men jeg tror ikke han egentlig vil.”

“Spør ham da. Jeg går i bilen jeg.” Even trekker på skuldrene og går mot bilen. 

Kajsa følger etter ham og setter seg i baksetet samtidig som Even setter seg inn. 

“Takk for at du kom så fort, det var litt ubehagelig det der.”

Even snur seg mot henne og smiler. “Bare hyggelig. Takk for at du ringte.”

“Mikael tenkte du kom til å tro at han var full, ettersom jeg ringte.”

“Jeg må jo bare innrømme at tanken slo meg,” Even ser på henne, “men jeg er glad jeg tok feil.”

“Vi er ikke det. Fulle altså.”

“Men dere har drukket?” Even ser på henne i bakspeilet. Vet det er dårlig gjort å spørre, vet egentlig ikke hvorfor han gjorde det. Hun rekker ikke å svare før Mikael åpner bildøren. Even snur seg mot ham.

“Jeg finner ikke sekken min.” Han ser på Kajsa som får store øyne. “Har du sett den?”

“Nei, eller den sto der du satt før…”

Even hører at Mikael trekker pusten kjapt og avbryter henne. “Faen. Ja….ja jeg vet hvor den sto. Men nå er den borte. Faen.”

“Det er ikke noen som passer på den da?” Even ser at blikket hans virrer litt, men han ser mest engstelig og litt irritert ut. 

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Jeg har ikke bedt noen om å passe på den i alle fall.” Mikael sukker, og Even hører at han mumler et eller annet. 

“Gå og kikk etter den da, jeg venter jeg.” 

Mikael ser på Kajsa, for så å se på ham. “Ja, ja..... jeg kan jo sikkert det, blir du med?” Mikael ser på Kajsa igjen og hun nikker. 

Even benytter anledningen til å snu bilen i det Kajsa og Mikael forsvinner over plassen. I lyset fra billyktene ser han at Mikael og Kajsa går bort til noen av de ungdommene som sitter nede ved stranden og snakker med dem. De veiver litt med armene, og tilslutt peker en av dem bort mot skogholtet. Mikael tar tak i hånden til Kajsa og drar henne med seg bortover, de blir borte innimellom noen busker og trær, før de etter en kort stund kommer tilbake og Mikael har en sekk på skulderen. De stopper opp midt på plassen, Mikael åpner sekken og kikker i den, før alle bevegelsene hans stopper og han ser på Kajsa. Even ser at han legger hodet bakover akkurat som han slipper ut et stønn, den ene armen veiver i luften, som om han sier noe, før han blir stående å riste på hodet. 

Kajsa ser på ham, stryker ham over armen, før hun tar tak i hånden hans og drar ham med seg mot bilen. De åpner dørene og setter seg inn i baksetet uten et ord. 

“Ser du fant den?” Even snur seg kjapt og ser på dem, Mikael er hvit i ansiktet og nikker forsiktig. “Går det bra?” Even snur seg tilbake, ser framover og begynner å kjøre langsomt ut av parkeringen. 

“Jada.” Mikaels stemme skjelver, og Even er på nippet til å spørre hva det er, men gjør det ikke. 

Han hører de to i baksetet hviske litt sammen mens de kjører grusveien bort fra Bergervannet, før det blir stille. Når de kommer ut på hovedveien, kremter Mikael kort fra baksetet. 

“Du pappa?” 

“Mm?” Even ser på ham i bakspeilet. 

“Går det greit at Kajsa sover hos oss i natt?”

Even gløtter på begge i bakspeilet en gang til, finner øynene til Kajsa og spør, “Er det ok for foreldrene dine?”

“Jada, jeg har sendt dem melding og spurt. Du kan få se om du vil?” Kajsa holder opp mobilen. 

“Neida, jeg trenger ikke det. Jeg stoler på dere.” Han ser på Mikael i bakspeilet når han sier det, og ser ansiktet hans innta en steinhard, litt hvit maske. En uvant maske til Mikael å være, det er mulig han traff en nerve akkurat med de ordene, men han orker ikke å ta det opp akkurat nå. Det har han forresten lovet Isak også. 

De skal ta det i morgen. 

Stillheten ligger trykkende over dem resten av bilturen hjem, og når Even parkerer i garasjen, hører han et sukk fra baksetet før dørene går opp og begge ungdommene går ut av bilen. De blir stående bak bilen og hviske et øyeblikk mens han selv går forbi dem og ut av garasjen. “Kommer dere?”

“Jada, vi kommer pappa.” Mikael ser raskt på ham før han snur seg mot Kajsa igjen og hvisker noe i øret hennes. 

Even går mot døren mens han hører den stille hviskingen til Mikael og Kajsa, hører bruddstykker av setningene, og frustrasjonen i Mikaels stemme. _Skjønner ikke, hvem, dårlig gjort og da vi._ Ord som ikke gir noen egentlig mening, i alle fall ikke for Even. 

Isak sitter ved kjøkkenbordet når han kommer inn, og Even går bort til benken og fyller et glass vann. 

“Hvor er Mikael?”

“Ute ved bilen, sammen med Kajsa. Hun skal sove her, men de trengte visst å snakke litt tror jeg. Andy hadde fått litt mye å drikke, ramlet og slått hodet sitt. Fått hjernerystelse. Det var derfor det var Kajsa som ringte hit, og ikke Mikael. Mikael hadde ringt etter ambulansen.” 

“Å.” Isak reiser seg, kommer bort til ham, legger hånden på brystkassen hans og stryker over den, det kjennes beroligende og godt. “Det går bra med dem? Trenger de å prate med noen?”

“Tror ikke det.” Even rister på hodet. “Mikael snakket med ambulansepersonalet og politiet, han fikk skryt. Da vi skulle dra, tror jeg egentlig de var mer bekymret over at sekken hans hadde blitt borte. De fant den igjen da.”

Det går i døren, og de hører stemmene til Kajsa og Mikael i gangen. Even ser på Isak før han sier halvhøyt. “Vi er på kjøkkenet.”

Ungdommene kommer nesten inn på kjøkkenet, de blir stående i døråpningen. “Vi er litt trøtte, så vi bare går og legger oss.” Mikael ser fra ham til Isak og tilbake på ham igjen. 

Even nikker. “Går det bra med dere? Jeg tenker på det som skjedde med Andy.” 

Mikael nikker. “Jada, det går fint. Han blir jo tatt vare på.”

“Hva var det han drakk?”

“Han hadde visst fått tak i noe sprit.” Mikael vrir litt på seg. “Han var ganske full.”

“Så bra du ringte ambulansen da, Mikael.” Isak ser på ham. “Det viser at du er en fornuftig fyr!” Isak går bort til ham og rufser ham i håret. 

Even nikker. “Enig med Isak. Men gå og legg dere om dere er trøtte, vi kan prates i morgen. Skal vi vekke dere til frokost?”

“Helst ikke.” Mikael ler kort mot ham, men latteren er hul og smilet når ikke helt opp til øynene hans. Han griper sekken sin, tar Kajsa i hånden og går mot trappen. 

Isak kommer mot Even igjen, legger den ene hånden bak på ryggen hans og smilet i ansiktet hans kryper oppover ansiktet. “Grønske på knærne og kvister og grass i håret?” 

“Hæ?” Even ser på ham. 

“Så du det ikke? Har de kosa seg litt i buskene tro?” Isak dytter ham lekent i armen. 

“Næhei.” Even hadde ikke lagt merke til noe av det, hadde bare tenkt på hvordan det hadde vært for Mikael å være vitne til at Andy var skadet, samt hvor bekymret han og Kajsa hadde vært for sekken. “Tror du det?”

“Vet ikke? Men det er ikke som om det hadde vært første gang i historien, om det har skjedd.” Isak stiller seg foran ham, legger begge armene rundt midjen hans og smetter den ene hånden i baklommen hans. “Hadde du aldri, eller gjorde du aldri noe i buskene på utefester da du var ung?”

“Eh, jo, jeg gjorde vel kanskje det, men Mikael og Kajsa?” 

Isak trekker på skuldrene. “Jeg vet jo ikke, det kan jo være en annen forklaring på det.” Isak klemmer ham inntil seg, legger nesen i halsgropen hans og kysser ham lett på halsen. “Men kanskje vi kan teste ut hvordan det er, en annen gang?”

Even begynner å le, legger armene rundt Isak og klemmer ham inntil seg. “En stille kveld ved Bergervannet, du og jeg, og sex i buskene? Hvorfor ikke?”

“Men ikke i kveld.” Isak sukker lett, det virker nesten som han allerede tenker på det, og Even må innrømme at det pirrer ham litt, tanken på Isak og ham alene ved Bergervannet,

“Nei, ikke i kveld. Nå skal vi legge oss, og i morgen har vi en ølprat vi må ta med Mikael. Eller jeg da.”

“Jeg også, Even. Vi er sammen om dette også.”

“Mm.” Even kjenner leppene til Isak mot halsen, og alle bekymringer renner sakte men sikkert av ham, på grunn av mannen som kysser ham nedover halsen og oppover igjen, armene hans som holder ham inntil seg. “Men kan vi tenke på noe helt annet nå?”

“Kanskje.” Isak hvisker i øret hans. “Hva tenker du på?”

Even presser hendene ned i baklommene til Isak. Trekker ham tett inntil seg, kysser ham. “Bare noe helt annet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel. Veldig glad for at mange av dere likte Mikael POV, det var veldig gøy å skrive det!
> 
> Ungdommene er trygt hjemme, ikke overstadig beruset, bare litt shaky, kanskje av flere grunner....
> 
> Spent på hva dere tenker nå!


	4. En fair straff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagen derpå...

De sitter med hver sin kaffekopp på terrassen når de hører skrittene i trappen ned fra andreetasje. Isak har akkurat referert fra lokalavisen på nettet, der det står om festen med ambulanse- og politiutrykning, når stemmene til Mikael og Kajsa høres så vidt i det de går inn på kjøkkenet. De høres fornøyde ut, småprater, ler litt og Even er på veil til å reise seg for å gå inn til dem når Isak rister bestemt på hodet. Even setter seg bakover igjen, griper kaffekoppen i stedet og hvisker lavt til Isak. “Kommer de ut tro?”

“Det gjør de helt sikkert. Tålmodighet, Even.” Isak kikker opp fra telefonen. 

“Jada.” Even smiler til ham, det er fortsatt morgener og formiddager som dette som er favoritten. Når de kan sitte på terrassen med kaffe, nettaviser, prate, kose seg og bare være sammen. Det er ikke få store og små problemer de har løst sammen akkurat her, ved det gamle bordet på den nå litt slitte terrassen. Even tenker at de må vaske og olje terrassen i år, beise rekkverket også, det er bare det at det er litt kjedelig. 

Det tar ikke lang tid før Kajsa og Mikael kommer ut på terrassen, med hver sin tallerken med brødskiver, Mikael med et kaffekrus og Kajsa med en stor tekopp. De drar med seg en stol hver og setter seg ved bordet de også. 

“God morgen!” Even nikker mot dem når de setter seg ned.

“Morn.” Mikael nikker og setter fra seg kopp og tallerken på bordet.

“Hei.” Kajsa nikker til dem begge og setter seg ved siden av ham. 

De ser ikke helt våkne ut, men det virker som de er i god form etter festen. Even ser at Mikael kveler en gjesp og Kajsa skyver litt på skivene på tallerkenen sin før hun begynner å spise. 

“Det står om festen på nettavisen.” Isak nikker mot telefonen sin. “Politiet måtte avslutte den for andre gang rundt klokka tre i natt. De var ikke spesielt imponert.”

Even ser på Mikael som mister brødskiven i tallerkenen. “Tre?” utbryter han, og plukker opp brødskiven igjen. 

“Ja, det står det her. Dere kom vel hjem halv tolv-tolv tenker jeg, og politiet hadde bedt alle om å dra hjem da, men noen hadde tydeligvis fortsatt festen utover….”

“Jah.” Mikael tar en stor bit av skiven. Etter en stund kommer det tørt fra ham, “Da tok det vel skikkelig av utover kvelden da.”

“Gjorde nok det." Isak nikker. "Her står det: _Politiet konstaterte raskt at det var konsumert store mengder alkohol, selv om nesten samtlige festdeltakere var under 18 år. "Vi er ikke overrasket, men syns det er trist," sier lensmannen. De oppfordrer foreldre til 16-18 åringer om å prate med ungdommene sine og passe på._ ” Even gløtter bort på Mikael mens Isak leser fra telefonen. 

Mikael er fortsatt veldig opptatt med maten, men mumler et kort “Ja,” før han ser mot Kajsa, som konsentrerer seg hardt om å få agurken til å ligge pent på leverposteiskiven. 

“Dere hadde det gøy før Andy ramlet eller?” Even vil få samtalen over på noe annet, han vil snakke med Mikael om ølene etterpå. Uten Kajsa. 

“Jada, det var det. Vi chilla, prata, bare kosa oss på stranda liksom. Noen spilte litt fotball, men det gadd ikke jeg.” Mikael svelger ned brødskiven og ser endelig opp. 

Even rekker ikke å si noe mer før en lys stemme høres innenfra, volumet som vanlig på max.

“Pappa! Pappa!” Stemmen høres i takt med trinnene til Iris ned trappen. Hun kommer fykende ut på terrassen, blir oppmerksom på Kajsa og Mikael og stopper brått opp. “Hei Kajsa, visste ikke at du var her.”

“Hun har sovet her.” Mikael mumler og trekker på skuldrene, ser på det Iris har i hånden sin. “Hvorfor har du tatt buksene mine fra badet?”

Iris ser på ham, men snur seg kjapt mot Isak, “Se, pappa. Det er ikke bare jeg som får grønske på knærne!” Hun holder de blå jeansene til Mikael i hånden og gir dem til Isak. 

“Nei, jeg ser det.” Isak ser på buksene, grønskeflekkene på knærne er fremtredende.

“Det betyr at det ikke bare er jeg som blir møkkete i denne familien! Endelig!” Hun strekker hendene i været. “Endelig!”

“Tydeligvis ikke.” Even ser at Isak strever for å ikke begynne å le, for han er jo helt sikker på hva de buksene har vært med på, men han kommer ikke til å si noe. Han bare holder dem opp og gløtter bort på Mikael som stirrer på buksene og rister på hodet.. 

“Jeg, eh… falt ikke sant…. På gresset da jeg skulle hjelpe Andy, når han falt, sant?” Mikael tar en stor bit av brødskiven og tygger langsomt. 

“Ok.” Even gløtter bort på Kajsa som er veldig opptatt med å røre i tekoppen. Kinnene hennes er en anelse rosa, men hun sier ingenting.

“Hva hadde Andy gjort?” Iris’ stemme er plutselig like ved Even, og han løfter henne opp på fanget sitt. Iris får ikke svare med en gang, og spør igjen, med litt høyere stemme, “Mikael? Hva hadde Andy gjort?”

Mikael tar en ny bit som han tygger litt ordentlig godt på før han svelger. “Han falt og slo hodet sitt i går kveld. Da jeg skulle hjelpe ham, så falt jeg på gresset, derfor ble jeg møkkete.” 

“Trodde han falt på stranda jeg.” Even klarer ikke å la være, og Mikael trekker pusten dypt, ser kjapt på Kajsa før han svarer. 

“Jo, han gjorde det, men han falt oppe på gressletten først, og jeg måtte hjelpe ham da også. Det var etterpå han falt på stranda.” Han griper kaffekoppen og setter den til leppene. Blåser på den og drikker sakte mange små slurker på rad. 

Even ser Isak klype seg selv i hånden for ikke å le, og han må ikke le nå. Isak må ikke le, og han gjør det heller ikke. Heldigvis. 

“Okey.” Iris strekker seg etter en liten tomat som ligger på tallerkenen til Mikael, stapper den i munnen og snakker med en gang. “Gåh get ba med Angy?” Hun svelger, ser skyldbevisst opp på Even og gjentar spørsmålet. “Går det bra med Andy?”

“Jada.” Mikael nikker. “Det går bra med Andy.” Han henvender seg til Even, “Jeg fikk faktisk melding fra ham nå på morgenen. Han sa tusen takk for hjelpen.”

“Så bra.” Even nikker. Kjenner han faktisk er stolt over sønnen sin, glad for at Andy har vett nok til å si takk, men han kjenner også at den lille klumpen av irritasjon som ligger og murrer nederst i magen. Under latteren som truer med å bryte fram på grunn av grønsken på knærne. 

Irritasjon på grunn av tre øl. 

Men det skal de ta senere, når Kajsa har dratt hjem. Og når Iris ikke er til stede. 

  
  


Det blir ikke tid til praten før etter Iris har lagt seg. Mikael har gått rundt som en lutrygget skygge av seg selv hele dagen etter Kajsa dro, og ølen i kjøleskapet har fortsatt ikke kommet tilbake på magisk vis. Den verste irritasjonen Even gikk med i går, og kjente litt på under frokosten, har lagt seg, og nå vil han bare prate med Mikael, for han ser jo at Mikael ikke har det så bra han heller. 

Klokka har blitt nesten halv ni når Even hører skrittene hans ned trappen. “Mikael?” Even lener seg mot terrassedøren og kikker inn. “Kan du komme ut hit?”

Isak ser på ham fra den andre siden av det lille terrassebordet de sitter ved, helt inntil veggen under markise og varmelampe. Han hever øyenbrynene mot ham og Even nikker tilbake. “Jeg henter litt kaffe jeg.” Isak reiser seg og går inn i det Mikael kommer ut. “Vil du ha kaffe, Mikael?” 

“Neitakk.” Han snur seg mot Even, sukker litt oppgitt. “Hva er det pappa?”

“Kan du sette deg litt?”

Det ser slettes ikke ut som han har lyst, men etter å ha kikket seg rundt, både på terrassen og i hagen, som om det er første gangen han er her, stått ved rekkverket og pirker litt på malingen som flasser, plukket noen viste blomster av et tåretre, setter han seg tungt ned i den ene stolen. “Hva er det?”

“Går det bra med deg?” Even setter seg opp, vet ikke helt hvordan han skal angripe det hele. 

“Eh.. ja?” Mikael ser spørrende opp på ham, pirker på en flekk på armlenet på stolen. “Hvorfor spør du?”

“Du virker litt off. Det ser ikke ut som om du har det helt greit.” Even prøver å se på ansiktet hans, men det er helt umulig, for han ser bare ned på fingrene sine som pirker. 

“Neida, det går fint.” Stemmen hans er tom, monoton. 

“Sånn superfint da, skjønner jeg. Helt fantastisk bra! Du ser ut som en million kroner.” Even hever øyenbrynene mot Mikael, og han ser opp. 

Det kommer et lite oppgitt smil over ansiktet hans som vrir seg rundt til en grimase før han slipper ut et tungt pust. “Kutt ut.”

“Ingenting kan vel være så ille at du ikke kan prate med noen om det? Jeg kan godt gå, om du vil prate med Isak i stedet?”

“Hva med meg?” Isak kommer ut på terrassen med en kopp i hver hånd, setter begge koppene på bordet, skyver den ene over til Even og setter seg ned. Det ryker av dem, og kaffeduften sniker seg opp i nesen til Even.

“Jeg sier bare at Mikael kan prate med deg om han ikke vil prate med meg.” Even ser fra Isak til Mikael. 

Mikael rister på hodet. “Nei, det.. eh det går fint. Sikkert.” Han sukker. “Dere kommer ikke til å skjønne det uansett. Dere kommer ikke til å tro meg heller, så egentlig er det ikke noen vits.”

“Vits i hva da?” Even lener seg framover, griper kaffekoppen, legger hendene rundt den og blåser lett på den varme kaffen. 

“Å prøve å forklare hva som skjedde i går.” Mikael løfter den ene hånden mot munnen og biter nervøst på den ene neglen. 

“Med Andy?” Even tar en slurk av den varme kaffen. Den er altfor varm, så han brenner seg. “Faen,” mumler han. 

“Nei, ikke med Andy, med sekken….eh… og… faen.” Mikael lukker øynene og trekker pusten dypt. 

Even sier ingenting, bare venter på at han skal fortsette. Isak ser spørrende på ham, men Even rister på hodet, vil ikke at Isak skal si noe, vil la Mikael få tid. 

“Jeg var sur, nei skikkelig irritert og litt forbanna på deg fordi jeg ikke fikk med meg øl.” Mikael stemme er lav, mørk og han snakker ut i luften, ser verken på Isak eller ham. “Så jeg tok med meg tre øl fra kjøleskapet da jeg gikk til Kajsa i går. De la jeg i sekken sammen med den sixpacken med alkoholfritt øl jeg hadde kjøpt selv. Men så... “ 

Han trekker pusten, det virker som han leter litt etter ordene, men han fortsetter. “... etter en stund, på festen, så gikk Kajsa og jeg en tur litt bort fra de andre, ja, Kajsa skulle tisse og ville jeg skulle holde vakt så ingen av de andre gutta snek seg etter…...ja….” 

Det blir stille en liten stund før han fortsetter, Even rekker å høre både biler på veien, kjøttmeisen i trærne og vaskemaskinen som setter i gang sentrifugen før Mikael fortsetter. “Og når vi kom tilbake til de andre, så skjedde det med Andy, og jeg glemte hele sekken. Husket den ikke før du kom og vi skulle dra.” Han ser hastig på Even før han ser eut i luften igjen. “Og da fant jeg den ikke først. Men når jeg fant den, så var ølene borte. Alle sammen, ikke bare de jeg hadde tatt, men de jeg hadde kjøpt også.” 

Mikael ser ned i fanget sitt. Even kan nesten kjenne pulsen Mikael helt sikkert har i øret sitt akkurat nå. Han kjenner på følelsen av å ikke ane hvilken reaksjon han kommer til å få. 

“Så du drakk ingenting?”

“Hæ?” Mikaels hode vipper brått opp og han ser på Even. 

“Drakk du ingenting? I går kveld?”

Stillheten svarer mer enn noe Mikael kunne funnet på å si. Han trekker pusten igjen, fingrene skjelver mot lårene. “Jo.” Svaret kommer som et hvisk. 

“Hva da?”

“Jeg fikk en øl av Armand, to cider av Martin og en cider av Oscar. Ølen var ikke noe god, men ciderne likte jeg.” Beinet til Mikael begynner å skjelve, håndflatene hans glir over lårene som for å prøve å stoppe dem fra å riste.

“Okey? Var det alt?” Even gløtter bort på Isak som ser helt uanfektet ut, men når blikkene deres møtes, ser Even at han ikke er det. Men han nikker langsomt til Even. Da er de på bølgelengde i hva det er lurt å si. 

“Ja.” Mikael kremter. “Ja, jeg drakk ikke mer. Helt sant. Andy prøvde å gi meg sprit, men jeg ville ikke ha det.”

“Takk for at du sier det som det er, Mikael. Det setter jeg veldig pris på.” Even lener seg fram og klapper ham lett på det dirrende låret. “Og jeg er veldig glad for at du holdt deg unna spriten.”

“Er du ikke sur for at jeg drakk?” Mikael ser overrasket på ham. 

Even rister på hodet. “Nei, ikke for at du drakk…” 

“Hvordan syns du det var?” Isaks stemme avbryter ham overraskende, men antageligvis enda mer overraskende på Mikael for han skvetter i. 

“Eh, hvordan det var?” Mikaels øyne er store. 

“Ja, hvordan kjentes det. Å drikke?” Isak tar en slurk av kaffen men beholder blikket sitt på Mikael. 

“Det var litt rart. Det prikket i kroppen, også fikk jeg veldig lyst til å prate mye. Og den ene gangen jeg skulle reise meg opp, så var det som å kjøre berg- og dalbane.”

“Høres ganske normalt ut.” Isak nikker. “Men hva syns du om det?”

“Det var litt ekkelt.” Mikael ser fra den ene til den andre. “Og så var det litt deilig, jeg følte meg veldig avslappet. Samtidig så var det litt skummelt, for jeg sa ting jeg vet jeg ikke hadde sagt om jeg ikke hadde drukket….... Og så mistet jeg litt balansen, det var derfor jeg falt da jeg hjalp Andy, der og da var det litt gøy, men det er jo egentlig ikke det. Jeg vet ikke helt om jeg likte det, det var litt ekkelt også, det å miste kontrollen….” Han trekker pusten. “Men de ciderne smakte veldig godt da.”

“Det høres ut som en ganske normal førstegangsopplevelse med alkohol.” Isak nikker. 

“Mm.” Even nikker. “Vi skjønte nesten at du kom til å prøve å drikke alkohol, og selv om det ikke er greit å drikke når man er 16, så er vi ikke sure eller sinte for det. Du er 16, sånn er det, og jeg er kjempeglad og stolt for at du er ærlig på det. Men du skal også vite at jeg ble nokså sint da jeg oppdaget at du hadde tatt de ølene i kjøleskapet.” Han lukker munnen og ser på Mikael, øynene hans vider seg ut, og fingrene pirker febrilsk på sine egne negler. “Men jeg tror på det du sier, at du ikke hadde planlagt å drikke dem, og at de har blitt stjålet.”

“Det er sant!” Mikael ser på ham. Ser ham rett inn i øynene. “Jeg lyver ikke pappa, helt sant.”

“Ja, jeg sier jo at jeg tror på deg, Mikael. Jeg skjønte jo at det var ett eller annet i natt, da du og Kajsa kom til bilen.”

Mikael puster ut.“Jeg ante jo ikke hva jeg skulle gjøre, men jeg kunne ikke si det da. Ehm… jeg måtte bare… finne ut hva jeg skulle si… også snakket jeg og Kajsa om det, hun var forresten dritsur fordi jeg hadde tatt ølene hun også...”

“Var hun?” Even blir litt overrasket, samtidig ikke. Hun er jo veldig ordentlig. 

“Ja, hun syns jeg var helt dust. Og jeg var det.” Mikael trekker pusten. “Hun sa at jeg bare måtte si det. Så nå har jeg gjort det.”

“Det er jeg veldig glad for, Mikael.” Even ser på ham, lener seg litt tilbake på stolen. “Og det virket faktisk ikke som du hadde drukket når jeg hentet deg.” Even ser på ham, og Mikael ser opp. 

“Nei?” 

“Nei, jeg kunne ikke se det på deg i alle fall. Du kunne sluppet unna med deg, derfor er jeg ekstra glad for at du fortalte det.”

“Jeg tror jeg drakk siste cideren rundt ti, for det var da Kajsa måtte tisse, og når vi kom tilbake til de andre etterpå, så drakk jeg ingenting, selv om de andre tilbød meg. Vi bare pratet. Også snublet Andy, og da måtte jeg bare konse på ham liksom. Det var kjempestress.”

“Det skjønner jeg.” Even nikker. “Jeg er veldig stolt av deg for det du gjorde med Andy, tok ansvar, ringte 113. Selv om Kajsa skremte livskiten ut av meg når hun ringte.”

“Å.” Mikael ser på ham. “Det tenkte jo ikke jeg på.”

“Nei, men det var jeg som tenkte det verste da. Og det var ikke din feil.” Even trekker pusten. “For jeg var sikker på at du var dritings.”

“Dritings faktisk. Hva tar du meg for?”

“En som stjeler øl?” Even ser på Mikael.

Mikael snapper etter pusten, og et spontant og ekte “Unnskyld,” kommer ut av ham, 

“Hadde du egentlig planlagt å drikke dem? De ølene du tok?” 

Mikael vrir seg på stolen. “Jeg vet ikke helt. Egentlig ikke. Eller….. nei, jeg vet ikke. Jeg hadde vel egentlig ingen plan.”

“Du får jobbe for dem, så sier vi oss ferdig med den saken?” Even løfter kaffekoppen og tar en slurk. 

“Ja? Hva da?”

“Vaske og olje terrassen før vi reiser på ferie….” 

“Lett!” Mikael smiler. 

“..og vaske badet. Hver uke fram til skolestart.” Even kjenner det bobler litt i magen når han sier det. Vet at Mikael hater av hele sitt hjerte å vaske badet. 

“HÆ? Serr? Pappa!” Mikael stirrer på ham.

Even bare nikker. “Badet. Første gang i morgen.”

“Åååh…” Mikael synker sammen, slår ut med armene. “Men det er jo søndag i morgen, Kajsa og jeg skal….”

“Da får du bare stå opp tidlig da, så du rekker å vaske badet først.”

Mikael lukker øynene og stønner. “Okey.” Han gnir hendene over ansiktet. “Kan jeg gå?”

Even ser på Isak og de nikker begge to. Even løfter kaffekoppen for å ta en slurk så han ikke skal begynne å smile for bredt før Mikael har gått. I det Mikaels skritt dundrer opp trappen ser Isak mot ham, og når han ser Isak bite seg i leppen, klarer han ikke å holde seg lenger, men legger hånden foran munnen og ler lavt. “Det gikk jo fint.”

Isak rister kort på hodet og ler litt lavt for seg selv. “Ja. Og vet du. Jeg tror faktisk på ham. Men stakkar, badet hele sommeren da.”

“Det er en fair straff, syns jeg da.” Even ser på ham. “Jeg tror på ham jeg også.” Even ser ut i luften, tenker igjen over hvor vanskelig disse ungdomsgreiene egentlig er, og hvor vanskelig det må være for ungdommene, å leve med alle forventningene rundt seg, både fra foreldre og venner, og spesielt når de forventningene ikke samsvarer. Han sukker lett, ser på Isak gijen. “Da er første fest unnagjort. Hvor mange sånne samtaler tror du vi må ha?”

“Med Mikael?” Isak ser på ham. 

“Ja?” 

“Ikke så mange til tror jeg...” Isak smiler og himler kort med øynene, “...men med Iris om 10 år - tja, noen flere kanskje.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mulig Mikael er mer enn misfornøyd med den straffen, og var den i hardeste laget eller var den som fortjent? Men alle opplysninger kom vel på bordet, så da er det ingen hemligheter mer - kanskje? For kom de grønskeflekkene egentlig fra et fall på gresset, og drakk virkelig Mikael bare det han fortalte til Isak og Even? 
> 
> En kjempestor takk til Lisa_Ruvo som både backa meg på ideen til denne ficen tidlig i juni, og som har tatt imot små spørsmål og frustrerte tanker om vinkling, handling og pov underveis, kommet med forslag og tips - uten å få se noe utkast denne gangen - og mast litt på slutten slik at jeg fikk skrevet ferdig og postet! ❤❤
> 
> Takk til alle dere som har lest og gitt fine kommentarer. Setter umåtelig stor pris på alle sammen! ❤❤


End file.
